


Someone's in the Kitchen with Anthea

by stickyrice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyrice/pseuds/stickyrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut because there isn't enough. </p><p>I know its late but ... National cake week :)</p><p>Anthea and Mycroft baking adventures!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's in the Kitchen with Anthea

That evening they were due to dinner at Mummy and Daddy Holmes’ for her birthday; it was to be a small get together to celebrate her birthday with her sons and their significant others, just close family. Anthea had promised to bring some cakes, once she had found out that Mummy Holmes’ sweet tooth rivaled that of Mycroft’s. She had tried to persuade her otherwise, stating that it was too much and just her presence was enough, but Anthea had insisted.

Baking was something that Anthea did not get too do all that often what with her schedule, but it was something that she enjoyed doing. The methodical nature of baking had a somewhat calming effect on her, and its exacting nature put her right into her comfort zone. However, let it be said just because you like something doesn't necessarily mean you are good at it

It was Sunday, one of the only days that they were not officially scheduled to be in at the office, although official or not they often found themselves there, crisis’ wait for no one. However, today the divine beings seemed to have given them a reprieve, it would not do to promise cakes and not deliver after all.

Now Anthea was skilled at most things, give her a gun and she would be able to shoot the thing out of your mouth without killing you (if that was her purpose) or arrange a meeting with all of the major world leaders in less than a week, she was your woman. When it came to the kitchen however, she wasn’t exactly in her element.

And that was how Mycroft found her. He leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, head slightly tilted as he watched her; his eyes traveling down her body. She was dressed in a pair of cotton pajama shorts that accented her long shapely legs, and a tank top that rode up and gave him flashes of her tantalizing flesh.

Standing at the kitchen counter her head was bent as she examined the words and pictures in the cook book she had found on the shelf in the study (what books didn’t Mycroft have), and failed to notice him watching her. Her head flicked back and forth from the lumpy, grey-ish goo that was in her mixing bowl to the picture of the creamy, white cake batter.  

Brows frowned, she gave a frustrated huff. Maybe if I add more flour she thought as she reached over for the scoop. Her motion was halted as she felt his body press into her from behind, her curves fitting seamlessly into the contours of his body; his hand gently encircling her wrist; and the hot puff of his breath ticking her ear and sending a shiver through her body.

“I don’t think that is going to help” he told her in a teasing voice as he nipped the shell of her ear, and eased the flour scoop out of her hand and lowered it back down to the counter.  

She gave a little sigh as she felt his lips on her. Tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder, she looked up at him, her bottom lip jutting out into a little pout, “As much as I love your attentions love, I promised your mother cakes and cakes there shall be” she told him, frustration colour her words.

His eyes swept up the column of her neck to her pouted lips, how he longed to run his tongue along it to taste her; to scrape his teeth along her smooth skin and watch her shudder; to nibble on that pouted lip she parted her lips and he could feel her hot tongue slide against his.

Blinking back into focus he gave her a devious grin, “Don’t let me stop you” he all but purred as he slid his arm around her; his hand ghosting across the exposed flesh of her taunt stomach.

“In fact, I think I am going to help” he told her.

Reaching around her, he dipped his finger into the batter, scooping up some of the mixture, then sucking it off of his finger. Her eyes, suddenly hot and hungry, followed his movements, watching as his tongue lapped at the batter and slid around his finger. Squirming against him, her mind flashed to other things that his tongue could be doing.

“It’s not bad” he told her, reaching around her again to scoop more batter up, but this time holding it up to her lips; his eyes darkening awaiting her response.

Poking her tongue out, she licked the length of his finger, the batter having dripped down, before she dipped her head down to take his digit into her hot mouth, swirling her tongue around his finger, before releasing him with an audible pop, the whole time never taking her eyes off of him.

“Mmm, that does taste good” she said, her voice low and sultry as she looked up at him from beneath her long lashes.

“I think you just need to mix it a bit more” he told her hotly, as he bent his head down, his lips a breath away from her, and swept his tongue along her lips, licking off the remaining batter off her lips before taking her lip between his teeth and gently biting down until it drew a moan from her.

Grinning, he straightened up, watching as her eyes glazed and unfocused. He slid his hand down her bare arms, and interlaced his fingers with her; he picked up the whisk, “I think that we just need to stir this up just right” he told her with a wink.

She let him take control of her hand, as she leaned back into him, her eyes flutter closed as she felt him circling his hips in time with their moving hands, pressing his cloth covered hardened member into the crease of her ass.

Her body hot and pulsing, she gave a quiet whimper as she felt him slowly drag the flat of his tongue against the side of her neck and licking and nipping at the sensitive skin, making her hum with pleasure. Latching his lips onto her pulse point he suckled at her flesh, making her knees feel weak and ripping a loud breathy moan from her lips.

"Mycroft" she whispered, almost desperately, when his teeth scraped against her delicate skin.

At the sound of his name being pulled from her lips, all thoughts of cake flew from their minds as he spun her around and crashed his lips down onto hers, demanding and hungry. Anthea looped her arms around his neck and tangled them in his hair, steadying herself against him. Her hips boldly pressing against his as she moaned into his mouth; her mind and body overwhelmed by him.

With a growl he slid his hands into her pajama bottoms to cup and squeeze her ass, and to bring her flush against him to feel his hardness; he could feel her wet heat through their thin layers of cotton. Dipping his knees, he picked her up effortlessly, never breaking their kiss. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he blindly moved them to the small dining table in their eat-in kitchen. As they moved as one, she bunched his shirt up in her hands and drew it over his head, reveling in the heat rolling off of his body.

Tearing his lips away from hers, he laid her out on the table; her legs dangling off the edge of the table as he stood in-between them. Taking a slight step back he gazed down at her, his passion filled eyes taking her in; her hair tangled and mused, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her breasts moving up and down with her heaving breaths.

Reaching out her hand to his, she gave his an impatient tug. Mycroft was more than happy to oblige as he fastened his lips to her skin once more, trailed his lips from her mouth to her neck, making her moan and shake with pleasure. His lips were everywhere, but at the same time it felt like he wasn’t where she needed him the most.

Putting his hands on her hips, he slowly slid them up the sides of her body, watching as her flushed skin appeared as he pushed her tank top up and off her body. He took his time, enjoying the way she squirmed and watched with impatient, passion filled eyes.

Mycroft's lips trailed down her chest and her head fell back, her breathing laboured and coming in quick little gasps. He was lips were urgent but thorough; he knew just where to touch, where to kiss, and where she liked to feel his teeth against her. His tongue circled one hardened nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking greedily, while his other hand tweaked and rolled the other hardened nub between his fingers, making her wither and her hips buck up in need.

He let out a hiss as her hips came into contact with his growing arousal, “Patience love” he said through gritted teeth, trying to regain some control, the heat of her drawing him in and making him want to do nothing but bury himself to the hilt into her hot, wet, ready flesh.

After paying equal attention to each straining nipple, his lips quested further down her body as he dropped kisses on to her taunt stomach, watching in fascination as she quivered at his touch. Tapping her on the hip, he indicated that he needed her to raise her hips. Eagerly she raised her hips so he could slide the flimsy material down her legs, his lips following the path of her shorts down one leg, and then back up the other bared leg.

He nipped and laid gentle kisses along her inner thighs, his morning stubble scraping along her sensitive flesh making her gasp and pant.

With a frustrated growl, she raised her self up on her arms, “No more teasing” she bit out.

“As you wish my dear” he said with a grin as he suddenly licked a long strip along her dripping entrance, before darting his tongue into her and tasting where they both desperately desired.

“So wet... so sweet” he said, the rumble of his voice sending shockwaves of pleasure through her already aching centre, as he darted his tongue in and out of her, mimicking what what he so desperately craved.

Alternating between firm swipes of his tongue and capturing and suckling on her little bundle of nerves, Mycroft slowly pressed two fingers into her tight entrance. They both let out a strangled groan as her wet heat clenched around him.

Latching his lips onto her throbbing clit, he pumped his fingers in and out of her until she was quaking and mewling, incoherent with pleasure.

As he felt the telltale flutter of her inner walls indicating her impending orgasm around his fingers, he suddenly pulled out of her. Her eyes flew open and a whimpered protest left her parted lips.

Towering over her, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her in a bruising kiss; she could taste herself on his lips and it only served to make her more desperate with need. With one hand he pushed down his cotton sleep pants, breaking the kiss ever so slightly with a hiss as his heated exposed flesh was met with the cool air, while the other hand lifted her legs to wrap them firmly around his waist.

Lining himself up, he thrust himself deeply into her, burying himself to the hilt, their mingled cries of pleasure and heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. Not giving her time to adjust to his size, and wanting to feel the tight clench of her surrounding him, he quickly set a fast steady rhythm; drawing almost completely out of her before slamming back into her with a force that made the table beneath them creak and groan.

His thrust were heard and deep; his movements demanding and fast, but with every thrust he was met with her hips pushing back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, wanting, needing more. Her pleasure filled screams and moans spurring him on.

He was so close; he could feel the tightening of his balls and the tingle that moved up his spine. Seeing her wither beneath him, her head thrown back and her eyes clenched tightly shut, he knew that she would not last much longer either.

 “Open your eyes, I want to see you as I make you come undone around me” he said through gritted teeth.

Her eyes snapped open and locked on to his; the wild passion and desire reflected back at her from his eyes.

Moving his hand from her hip, he moved it in between their joined bodies and stroked and pinched her swollen clit, sending her crashing over the edge of pleasure, his name a horse scream falling from her lips.

Feeling her muscles spasm and clench tightly around him, is too much and his thrusts become wile and erratic, no longer controlled and steady. His muscles tightened, and his body went ridged a slit second before he felt himself shatter, her name falling from his lips in a deep guttural moan, his final thrust deep as he feels his member jerk and sputter as he spends himself deep within her.

Collapsing on top of her, he uses his arm to brace himself to take his weight off of her. Both are panting and struggling to regain their breath, his forehead resting on her shoulder, her hand carding through his sweat dampened hair.

After what felt like hours, yet was only mere minutes, he straightens, extending his hand to her drawing her up and into his embrace. Circling his arms loosely around her, his joined hands rest on the swell of her bottom. Lazily he kisses her; each taking the time to thoroughly explore and taste the other.

Breaking the kiss they grin at each other, when suddenly she notices the mess on the counter behind him. Her eyes go wide and she expression is slightly stricken.

Looking over his shoulder, he gives her a small shrug of his shoulders, “Maybe we should just buy a cake”

Rolling her eyes at him, she slapped at his shoulder in exasperation, however the smile on her face suggesting otherwise. Untangling herself from his embrace, she moved towards the counter to clean up the mess.

Head crooked to the side, he watched her walk away; her hips swaying, and the muscles in her bare bottom rippling. Eyes narrowed, he licked his lips as he quickly went after her. Sweeping her up into his arms, he slung her over his shoulder. Her surprised shriek followed by her uncontrollable laughter at his playful demeanour that only she was privy to, could be heard as he carried her up to their room, cakes and mess long forgotten.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
